1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus having multiple imaging optical systems and a distance measuring apparatus that measures the distance to a target object based on parallax in images captured by multiple imaging optical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polynocular distance measuring apparatuses are known that capture images of a target object for measurement with an imaging apparatus having multiple imaging optical systems and measure the distance to the target object by making use of the parallax between the captured images. Such polynocular distance measuring apparatuses are utilized in driving assist systems for automobiles, three-dimensional shape measuring systems, and the like.
In a polynocular distance measuring apparatus for monitoring the front view of an automobile, multiple monocular imaging apparatuses are usually installed on the inner side of the windshield such that their optical axes are parallel to each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112314 discloses an example of a polynocular distance measuring apparatus of this type.
In applications for monitoring the rear view and the surroundings of an automobile, in contrast, an ultrawide-angle monocular imaging apparatus is used for the purpose of aiding in visibility. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-109268 discloses an example of such an ultrawide-angle monocular imaging apparatus.